


The Philosophy of a Kiss

by psyduckappears



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, kiss, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's thoughts during his first kiss with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Philosophy of a Kiss

If for Ronan Lynch being awake was hell, there was no way that he was awake right now because there also was no way one could be in heaven and hell at the same moment, except possibly when you tore their soul in two pieces. Sure, after finding his father beaten to death in front of their house Ronan had felt like exactly this had happened, his soul being torn in two pieces, but he had healed. Slowly, very slowly, but eventually he had.

Anyways, Ronan could not be awake because he felt like he was in heaven. The reason for this sensation was the fact that he was currently kissing Adam Parrish, which felt like what Ronan imagined heaven to feel like.

Kissing Adam Parrish was all Ronan had been thinking about lately and so much more. Kissing Adam Parrish was speeding his BMW in a street race against Kavinsky. It was fooling around and laughing with Matthew on a hot day at the Barns, it was his father telling stories to him and his brothers, stories about another business trip or some great kings that sounded an awful lot like Ronan, stories like Niall told them when they were younger. Kissing Adam Parrish was being happy.

Now, all of the above was impossible for Ronan. He could not win a street race against Kavinsky if K was dead. He could not run and scream and laugh with Matthew if Matthew would not return to the Barns, if Ronan himself could not laugh. He could not sit by his father, listening to his so obviously made-up stories, fascinated, if his father had been killed what now seemed ages ago. He could not be happy because of all of the just mentioned.

Therefore, he could not be awake, kissing Adam could not be reality. He could not be kissing Adam Parrish because he could not be happy, could not feel like being in heaven, because Ronan was awake. And being awake was like hell.

But it was reality, he was awake, he was kissing Adam Parrish. Kissing Adam Parrish could not be a dream, must have been reality because Ronan Lynch knew when he was dreaming. Kissing Adam felt too real to be a dream.

Their whole situation, chapped lips pressed against each other only lightly, barely even touching but still touching. Adam's skin under Ronan's hands. Adam's smell of cheap shampoo and gasoline. Both Adam's and his own insecurity making them hesitant and slow. The fact that this actually was Ronan's first kiss and he had no idea what he was supposed to do, having to rely on Adam to show him. And finally, the awareness that all this, after all, was not just another one of Ronan's dreams, making this moment even more perfect, if that was possible.


End file.
